Honorable Coulson
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: How the Avengers pay Tribute to their Hero.


**Honorable Coulson**

**Today is May 6, 2013. I can gues-timate that today is the day Loki attacked SHEILD with Clint, causing the chain of events that led to the alien attack because the Avengers movie was released May 4****th****, 2012. **

**BTW & PS, if you don't understand the symbolism of something, it's in my author note at the end.**

**So, this is my story.**

May 6th, 2013, a year after the day the aliens attacked Manhattan and superheroes saved the day. Teresa, age 25, was walking through the cemetery towards her fiancé's grace, he was a police officer that died that day, serving under Captain America himself. Despite being sad, Teresa couldn't be prouder.

Suddenly, Teresa saw something bright in her peripheral vision. Pausing, Teresa turned and saw a grave; curiously, she walked over to gaze at it better. Teresa was shocked by the slab of stone in the ground.

It read Philip Coulson. There was an engraving of clouds with lightning that went through it, ending in the bottom left corner with a blocky hammer. In the bottom right corner, it read '_Thanks for the push._' There were several items on and around the grave.

The first thing that caught Teresa's interest was a pair of laminated Captain America cards, bloodied and signed '_Cap America'_; they were taped to the grave stone. Just under it was a black widow spider plushy, a strange thing for a grave, alongside it was a pair of glasses, they looked prescription. There was a hologram with a picture of the new Avengers, it said '_You always believed in me, us, TS'_, in the corner. In the ground, there was a metal vase, in the vase were pink chrysanthemums with yellow centers; next to it was a green jade Indian Elephant carving.

Teresa was mesmerized by it all but one thing caught trapped attention the most. There were two metal posts behind the grave, handing from it was a green eternal flame; the highest honor a man could get yet Teresa was sure she had never heard of this Philip. Teresa smirked softly, straightening; this man must have been a good among his friends.

Heh… She wasn't too far off.

_**The End**_

**In Honor of Philip 'Phil' Coulson, nicked named Philly-Cheese Steak by me and my Voice. Phil shouldn't have died but then I think, without his contribution, the Avengers wouldn't have made it and Earth would be gone. So thank you Phil Coulson, thanks for giving me Earth.**

**Meanings:**

**Steve:**** the cards, finally signed them and laminated them so they'd last as lone as Phil's memory will.**

**Thor:**** lightning and Mjolnir engraving, showing all that that grave was under the Thunderer's protection and would always be.**

**Tony:**** the Avengers pic, Phil always came back for Tony, despite his snarky-ness and sarcasm, Phil always believed in Tony and his skills and that's he'd use them for a better world. He never gave up on Tony. He was his brother.**

**Fury:**** the second engraving, he hadn't meant for Phil to die, never did, but he did appreciate the sacrifice. Phil was the agent that had always kept his humanity and hope, he's probably the reason Fury had some mercy left in him with dealing with certain people per-say, probably saved him from dying inside. Phil was like a son.**

**Natasha:**** the spider plushy, Phil was her rock along with Clint, without Phil, Tasha would still be at the bottom, trying to climb the rock wall alone, Phil had been the rope that pulled her up.**

**Clint:**** the glasses, Clint is horribly farsighted, only Phil and Tasha know, he has glasses but he hates them with a passion so Phil always helped him with his paperwork, reading it to him. The glasses are a thanks for not getting annoyed and always sticking by his side.**

**Bruce:**** the Indian Elephant, Bruce knew Phil fleetingly but Phil always smiled around Bruce. To Phil, Bruce was Bruce, not Hulk, not Dr. Banner, just Bruce.**

**Pepper:**** the chrysanthemum, Phil was Pepper's brother and vice versa, they always had each other's back, not in battle, but in mind. They always had each other's thoughts and never told anyone about the other.**

**President John F. Kennedy was given the Eternal Flame because the America people thought him to be a God-send who would make the world a better place.**

**The Avengers knew, Phil was a God-send.**

**R.I.P always, Philly-Cheese.**


End file.
